Respect: I Won't be There
by 9angels1idiot
Summary: A five chapter sequel to the story Respect. If only he wasn't in Germany and if only she wasn't in Osaka. How will Amasawa Amai and Tezuka Kunimitsu cope with a long distance relationship. It's a story of jealousy, hatred, and despair. TezukaXOC
1. Patiently Waiting

A/N: Attention. This is a sequel to Respect but apparently I have a weakness in writing scenes taking place during college time. So, like all my Respect One shots, this story takes place during high school even though Amai and Tezuka weren't together at that time. If you get a little confused, I'll refresh you with something. Based on the Respect story, Tezuka stayed in Tokyo for high school and Amai stayed in Osaka. In the manga, Tezuka stayed in Germany. I'm following the manga, Tezuka will be in Germany, Amai in Osaka. This time, the two of them are also together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, the characters, and the like. I only own Amai.

This is going to be a five-chapter sequel talking about the struggle of a long distance relationship between Amai and Tezuka.

* * *

**Respect: I Won't Be There**

**Chapter 1: Patiently Waiting**

**Amasawa Amai:**

"Tezuka? Are you still there?" I asked. Tezuka was on the other line. But he wasn't anywhere near me. He wasn't in his house, nor was he in school, or playing tennis in a nearby court. He wasn't in a place where I could see him easily. He's in Germany and I'm in Osaka. That's how crazy this is.

I heard him sigh. "Yeah. Sorry, I know it gets harder the longer we don't see each other."

I lied down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. My roommate was fast asleep. It was already 1 O'clock in the morning. It was around 1700 in Germany. I wasn't tired yet. I wanted to listen to Tezuka's voice more.

"Of course it does. I haven't even gotten used to not seeing you around here or hearing your voice more often." I replied. I wanted him to say the exact same thing. That he wanted to see me at that very moment. I wanted him to tell me that he needed me. But because he's so stoic, I guess hearing him say that is quite impossible.

"Yeah" That's all he usually says when I'm on the phone with him. He feels so distant whenever we talk on the phone. That's exactly why I love seeing him in person. That way I can get more words out of his mouth and I can see his irresistible face. In that manner, I can hold him tight. I can feel him in my arms. I can be with him. But it's just so hard when it's like this.

"Is there anything wrong? You're hardly saying anything." Well, it's not like he says much but today, he's a lot more silent than usual.

"It's your birthday tomorrow." He started.

"It's my birthday now." I said immediately. "Time zones are very different, Tezuka."

"Happy Birthday"

"Thank you"

It was a sad greeting. It was one of the saddest I've heard. I wasn't even the slightest bit happy. I didn't like it. I didn't like how he didn't sound happy for me turning one year older. I don't think I was happy turning one year older. I hated it.

"How are you celebrating?" He asked. I guess he wasn't happy that he wasn't going to be with me when I blow the candle. He won't be there to give me a gift, or hold my hand. He won't be there.

"I don't know." I answered. "Maybe my classmates will throw a grand party for me." I tried to sound happy but it didn't work. I don't think I could be happy.

This has been one of the saddest phone calls that I've had with him. Most of the time, we talk about how fun the day was. I tell him about my classmates, my writing in the school paper, and my teachers. He tells me about the Germans, the tennis, his arm and his school day.

"That sounds fun." He commented.

"I hope it will be." I replied. I then felt cold. I wrapped the blanket around me. The window was turning wet. It was raining and it was strong. "Tezuka, it's raining."

He didn't answer for a few seconds and then said, "What a coincidence, it's raining here, too."

I breathed in hard. "I miss you, you know."

"I miss you too, Amai."

I hated it when he called me by my first name. It reminded me how of close he was to me. We had a special relationship. He was mine, and I was his. I suddenly heard a door open from the other side of the phone. He was going out, under the rain. It was too cold, I couldn't do it. I suddenly heard the strong drops of rain.

"You're outside?" I asked, curious of why he was doing that.

"Yes." He said. "I miss the rain."

"It doesn't rain much in Germany?" I asked.

He came up with a short reply "It rains."

"Yeah" I didn't want to ask more. "But why did you go outside? You'll get sick."

"I just wanted to feel the rain, Amai."

Of course he just wanted to feel the rain. He's cool like that. I mentally laughed with my own remark. "You can feel it from the balcony of where you're staying. You said you had one." I said trying to remember what he said when described where he stayed.

"I'm not there right now."

"Huh? You moved? Where are you?" I asked right away. This was getting weird. He must have been in the library when he called. But he always calls when he's at home.

"I'm outside" came his obvious answer.

"No, I mean, where were you before you went out?"

"Inside a hotel."

"A hotel?"

What was going on? Why was he in a hotel? Ah, maybe he was having a sleepover in one of his friend's hotel. He has this extremely rich classmate, he can do that easily.

"Why are you there?"

"Where else would I stay?" He asked. The rain was getting stronger. That's funny, the rain just got stronger here. It's cool how Germany and Japan skies are working simultaneously.

"In your house" Of course, where else would he be? I'm not stupid.

"Amai, go outside." He said. It sounded like an order.

"Why? I'll get wet and it's freaking cold." I complained. I was already freezing inside this room, how much more would I freeze outside.

"Please"

I was always submissive. I sighed. "Fine" I pulled myself out of bed, wore my slippers and stood up. "Why are you letting me do this anyway?" I asked a little annoyed by the request.

"Because you miss me."

"Huh? I don't understand." I was walking down the cold, dark and scary stairs. "I know I miss you but what does going outside have to do with this."

"I have a surprise for you."

Oh, he left me a gift! "Really?"

"Open the door"

I ran to the entrance and did that. I didn't find a box, nor did a find a letter anywhere. I found nothing. "Tezuka, there's nothing here." I looked around.

"There shouldn't be anything there."

At that moment, I heard footsteps. It wasn't so loud since the rain was dropping down fast and strong. The wind pushed some water towards my face. I looked to the right, and saw someone.

"Should there be someone now?" I asked. I emphasized on the "someone."

"Yeah" that was the reply and that was the signal. I had to run to him. I wanted to. I wanted to hold him so bad. He was there standing just a few steps away from the door. He was staring at me, I could tell, even if I wasn't wearing my glasses.

I ran towards him. His arms were open for him to catch me. And when I finally held on to him, I didn't let go. I was off the ground. He was carrying me for a second until he placed me down. "Damn it, you should have told me you were here in the first place." I said while holding on to him.

"What's the use of a surprise if you don't get surprised?" He asked rhetorically.

"I missed you." I said one more time. I loved his scent. I love the feeling of his shoulder. I loved his arms wrapping around mine.

"You already told me that." He let me go and pulled me away from him. His hands were holding on to mine. At this distance I could see him clearly. His glasses were all so wet. He removed them and placed them on his shirt.

"I know. I just wanted you to know that again." I replied with a smile. I've never smiled like this recently. "You've just made my day."

"You're day has just started, Amai."

He was always so serious about things. He can never be imaginative. Never.

"Whatever, Kunimitsu."

His eyes widened. I said his name, alright. It's an accomplishment. He smirked. "Finally"

"Hey, you want to go in before we both get freaking wet." I offered.

"We're already wet." He said while looking at himself. "Let's go in."

* * *

**Tezuka Kunimitsu:**

Amai was prettier than ever. She didn't seem like what she sounded on the phone – worried and depressed. I was satisfied to see that she was like this. She handed me a towel and sat beside me on the sofa. The room was silent. The only thing I could hear was the winds from the outside.

"Ne, Tezuka" I looked at Amai. Her head was resting on my left shoulder. It was light and it felt good. I actually missed it, any sort of physical contact I had with her, I missed it. I found her hand on her lap and unconsciously held on to it. I noticed that her hair was already longer than before. It was completely covering her shoulders. She's grown. "I missed you."

She's repeated that line to me three times now. I guess, it's just too hard for her to believe that I'm beside her now. "I know. I missed you, too."

She didn't reply. I brushed off the hair that was covering her face and found her sleeping peacefully on my shoulder. "Happy Birthday" I repeated. I looked up at the ceiling, thankful that I got to see her on her birthday.

"Thank you" I heard her mumble. Apparently she was still awake. "How long are you going to stay here?"

I didn't want to answer. I didn't want to tell her that I wasn't staying here forever. "Three days"

"That sucks" the fingers of her left hand were walking up and down my left hand. "How long do you plan to stay in Germany?"

I never wanted her to ask that question. I don't want her to know how long she has to wait till she'll see me again. "I told you long ago that I would stay there to become a pro."

"How long is that?" she sounded sad. I knew she was sad. She didn't like counting days. She didn't like waiting. I didn't want her to wait.

"A lot of years."

"More than three years?"

"Yes"

"I hate it." That's what I didn't want to hear. It's hard to choose between the people you love and the things you love to do. "Can't you stay here?"

"I'm sorry, Amai."

We had an argument on this before. I don't want to start that argument all over again. I wanted it settled. What I wanted in the end was her in my arms and my dreams to come true. She knew that. And I still hope she understands it.

"I get it." She blurted out. "But I just don't like it."

I shook my head. "I don't like it either." I didn't like leaving her. I didn't want to see her this depressed.

"Visit me more next time. "

"Sure"

"Thanks... for c-coming" Her voice was cracking. "I... I'll n-never forget this d-day" She pulled her right hand away from mine and started wiping her eyes. "Sorry" she stood up right away. "I'll go to the CR."

But I stopped her. She didn't have to hide her tears. She didn't need to. I had to see her. I wanted to see every single side of her. I held on to her hand and said, "Don't. Just stay with me."

Her tears were flowing faster. I didn't know if it was because she was happy or if she was sad. I opened up my arms. She looked at me for a second and then hugged me tight. She was crying harder and harder. She was basically sitting on me. But I didn't mind. It was Amai, anyway, and I hurt her. "I'm not leaving you."

"I know you won't"

This caught me by surprise. It just showed how much she trusted me. To make me leave her alone here in Osaka, I can't believe that. She was just too impossible, sometimes. That's what I loved about her. Or maybe, I just love her too much.

* * *

Like I said, I hate it whenever I leave. I hate leaving her alone. I didn't want to go to Germany just yet. I didn't want to leave.

"C'mon, Tezuka, don't look at me like that. I promise I won't cry!" She insisted that she would see me off in the airport. I didn't want her to because I had feeling that she was going to cry again. And I didn't want to see that anymore. We were already in the airport, and true enough, she didn't cry. "I survived!"

"Yes you did" I answered. I was just hoping that she would continue to stay this active until the end. I was holding on to her hand tighter than ever. I didn't want to forget the feeling.

We were sitting on one of the benches, waiting for my flight to be called. "Germany is a long way, huh?"

I nodded. It's long and far.

"Gosh, I hate the suspense." She mumbled.

"You want me to leave already?" I asked.

"No, of course not!" She yelled and then she covered her mouth right away.

I smirked. It was getting natural every time I was with her.

"You look cute like that." She commented. "The smirk, I mean."

I didn't want to give an answer. I never really bothered to show much of myself to anyone except for her. So, I don't think there is a reason for me to show more than I needed to.

And then we heard what we both didn't want to hear. My flight number was being called. I held on tighter to her.

"I guess that's you." She said.

I nodded. "I have to go" I didn't want to say it.

We stood up and walked closer to the boarding area. I was about to let go of her hand but she was holding on too tight. "Sorry" I heard her say.

I turned around.

"I told you I won't cry but I don't think it's easy." She was looking down. Her free hand was covering her eyes.

I knew it. I saw this coming. That's why I didn't like the suspense. I just liked being with her but I didn't like the leaving part. I didn't want to see her cry.

"Amai?"

"Yeah?" She looked at me with her reddening wet eyes and her puffed up cheek.

Like I said earlier, I didn't want to see her cry. And the only way to stop that was by holding on to her cheek, pull myself closer and kiss her. It wasn't the same as long ago. It didn't last too long but I knew for sure that this one had more memories in it. I wanted it to last longer.

"What was that for?" she asked.

I didn't want to tell her my true motive. But in reality, kissing her made me feel better and it made me feel like I was losing more than I had already lost. "Just in case you'll miss me again."

"Idiot!" she hit me on my left arm. "Of course, I am!"

"Then I better go then." I said once more.

"Yes!"

I turned around and walked to the entrance.

"Kunimitsu, don't forget me!" I heard her yell. I looked at her and nodded. "And one more thing: I am so going to surprise you in Germany!"

Of course she will. She'll do the impossible even if it will take her forever. That's Amasawa Amai. That's the girl I love.

* * *

A/n: Who missed Tezuka and Amai? I did!!

Don't forget to Review, story-alert, favorite... anything! This is going to be on long joy ride. It's going to be a lot more depressing than Respect. Ready your tissues!


	2. The end?

**Respect: I Won't Be There**

**Chapter 2: The End...?**

"It's extremely hot in here, Tezuka."

In this hot summer day, I was in Tokyo, shopping for pretty little summer dresses. I'm not planning on impressing some other guy. I just want to buy a dress for myself. I miss shopping in Tokyo! I guess, my dearest Tezuka Kunimitsu misses it too. Not the shopping, I mean Tokyo itself.

"The weather here seems bearable." He told me. "Not hot, not cold." Tezuka, on the other hand, was busy reading something in his room. Saturdays for him was a day meant to be for tennis practice, but since he wanted to talk to me, he chose to use some of his tennis time for me. Now, that's real love. I think.

"Lucky you. I'm sweating on my clothes." I said while looking at the gray baggy shirt I was wearing. "I guess gray doesn't help in making me feel cooler. It's lighter than black."

"Yes, but it's still dark enough to absorb heat." He was back to tutorial mode. He was always like this. "Why don't you just stay at home if you're complaining this much?"

"You always tell me to exercise since I'm so lazy and busy sitting down in front of the computer. Here I am losing calories, and now you're telling me to go back home." I retorted.

"It's just that you're complaining too much, Amai. It's starting to get to my nerves." He confessed.

"Well, I'm sorry, Tezuka. I just never realized how much of my complaints annoy you." I replied sarcastically. He always told me how much my complaints annoy him. I don't do it purposely it's just part of me. I say them naturally even if I don't really mean it sometimes.

I heard him sigh.

"Isn't your bill getting more and more expensive every time you call me?" I asked him out of the blue. I was inside this store for males. The polos here looked really nice and I suddenly had the urge to go in.

"This is already part of my monthly payment. Apparently, because I call you at a certain length that's good enough for me to pay, I find no problem in it."

I grabbed a blue polo that was hanging and placed it in front of me to view properly. "Ah, alright."

There was a long pause in our conversation. I think we both lost things to talk about. I guess having conversations on the phone gets harder and harder the more and more you guys talk.

I started another talk. "I know your birthday is far but what do you want me to give you?"

"Anything is fine."

Oh, I loved that answer. It was the perfect solution to my problem. NOT!

"So, you'd be fine if I gave you a hello kitty wallet?" I giggled at the back of my head.

"Seriously?"

I started chuckling. I had a light blue checkered polo in hand. The sales lady was helping me with the size and all. She stared at me, wondering what was so funny. I waved a hand at her signaling that it wasn't about her.

"C'mon, Tezuka, it's not like I would seriously buy a hello kitty wallet for you."

He sighed again. "By the way, did you receive the gift I sent you earlier this year?"

I nodded. I spotted another checkered polo that looked a lot more suitable for my taste. "Yep, he sits on my lap whenever I write a story. He likes my stories a lot."

"You actually gave it a gender?"

"Let me remind you that all stuff toys have genders. They just don't like showing the proof because it might take away the innocence of young children."

"That must be a weird experience for children, Amai." I felt him grin. I just didn't know how I knew, but I could feel it.

"All I know, is that the bear misses you." I told him while smiling.

He didn't answer for a long time. "Does the owner of the bear miss me, too?" It must have been awkward for him actually ask that. He never uses animals or things in his sentences. He doesn't even like metaphoric stuff. He's just too down to earth, it's impossible for anyone to hear him say such a thing.

But I replied honestly. "Of course she misses him. She misses him like crazy. I miss you like mad."

"I guess that's hard to beat."

"What is?"

"That reply."

"You can just tell me you miss me too. We're not going to compete over who misses who more, Tezuka."

"Fine then. Amai?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you and…"

I waited for him to continue. The sales girl had already placed the shirts I chose on the counter. She was just waiting for me to hand in the cash.

"And?"

"I love you. Like mad…"

I laughed. I couldn't help it. He just never usually tells me such things. He always waits for me to say it first. That was the protocol – I say I love you and he would reply back. But today was different. He was in a very good mood. I liked that.

Until, I heard something that I didn't like at all.

"Kunimitsu, are you done? Let's go play." It was a girl's voice. And since I understood every single word that she mentioned, that meant she was speaking in Japanese. Her voice wasn't muffled as if it was on the other side of the door. It was like she right beside him.

"I'll be done in a moment." He replied. I didn't like how he answered to her. He didn't sound cold. Or maybe he did. But it didn't sound like the usual way he replied to the fan girls around him. Or maybe, because this girl wasn't a fan but she was a… friend? No! He can't possible have a friend that's a girl. I always though that that was impossible.

"Who are you talking to anyway?"

"You don't need to know."

"Oh, shut up." I heard a slap. She must have hit his arm. "Just tell me. I won't get jealous."

Jealous? Is this girl kidding me? She actually has the guts to say this while the girlfriend is on the other line. No, wait. Apparently, Tezuka hasn't told anyone he has a girlfriend in Japan. He's keeping it to himself. Why would he do that? If he doesn't tell anyone, that would mean that people would think he's available. People would chase after him. I don't want that.

"A friend from Japan."

Just a friend. What an idiot!

"Amai." He was talking to me again. "I'll call you later. I have to do something now."

"So, it is a girl!" I heard the voice say.

"Yeah, sure." I held on tight to the paper bag filled with the clothes that I bought from the shop. "Bye."

He said an unfinished bye before he placed the phone down.

"Idiot!"

* * *

"Don't you get it, Sadaharu, Renji?" I said while sipping my drink. "He can actually be seeing some other girl."

"Amai, are you thinking properly?" Haru asked. "Tezuka would never do such a weird thing."

"In the first place, he wouldn't even go out with a girl." Ren added. "That's what makes you special."

"Think about it. It took him a long time to make him realize he liked you, it would take him longer to make him realize he likes someone else." He stared into my eyes. I can't see through his glasses, but I was so sure he was staring me down. "Besides, he's kind of stupid when it comes to stuff like that."

"But haven't you guys also realized that he fell in love with me. Thus, he knows what love feels. He can when he is feeling love and if it's real or not." I replied. "Besides, he fell in love with me in less than a year. It's already been a year since the time he left. It's his second year there!"

They were both silent. "You guys have been in a long distance relationship for two years. It's amazing you guys lasted." Sadaharu remarked.

"And its getting harder." I complained.

There was another long pause in the conversation.

"Well, putting love aside, did you even get to ask Tezuka who this girl was?" Renji asked.

I shook my head. "He didn't get to call again after that time. We talked on a Saturday, he usually calls on Sundays but he didn't get to yesterday. I'm betting he won't be calling me tonight since Monday is a busy school day. I'll have to wait for quite some time."

"And the longer you wait, the faster it is the relationship between Tezuka and his German friends are going to build up."

We all sighed.

"Your boyfriend is just too complicated for your own good." Haru commented.

"I know."

* * *

Monday night: he didn't call.

Tuesday: my phone died while I was out in Eiji's house. I charged my cellphone later that night and found no message in my phone.

Wednesday: No replies to my calls. I emailed him but still no reply.

Thursday: Shopping with my friends. I had no time to look at my phone. But still, no calls or messages.

Friday: Nothing from Tezuka.

Saturday: Another Tezuka-less day

Sunday: I can just stare at my phone all day and it would never give me a message from Tezuka. My emails were filled with updates from that social networking site but nothing came from Tezuka.

I must say. This was the only week when Tezuka never said a thing. He always found time to drop me a message- through mail or by phone.

Another week passed and the same thing happened. I returned to Osaka, and still found nothing from Tezuka. Was Germany on some sort of hiatus from messaging people from foreign countries? Or did Tezuka really not want to call me anymore. It was almost a month. I sent him tons and tons of touching emails, wanting to receive a reply. Nothing. Nothing came back to me. My roommate, Sakurai Ayano, felt sad that she couldn't do anything to help. She would just comfort me and rise up my spirits whenever I don't receive a message from him.

But even if she did that, my desire to hear from him was too great. Too strong.

* * *

Two months passed. He still didn't answer my calls, my mails, my letters. (I had somehow resorted to snail mail but he still never replied.

I was extremely depressed. It was tiring waiting for him. I finally lost hope and sent him another letter. I thought about it deeply. I never really wanted to send a letter of this kind but getting no reply for two months made me do this.

**Tezuka Kunimitsu,**

**I don't want to make this a long letter. I don't even want to waste a single second just typing down what I want to say. But just for my happiness, I guess this is the best I could do. I'm writing this letter because I want to tell you that I couldn't hold on this relationship any longer than I thought I could.**

**Two months, Tezuka. Two long months of hearing nothing from you. I cried for a week just knowing that I didn't receive a single message from for one month. And when the second month started, I lost hope. I couldn't take it. **

**I'm having a hard time, here. And it pains me to know that you're not sending anything back to me. **

**Tezuka, we're done. **

**I'm sorry. **

**-Amasawa Amai**

The message was supposed to reach him a week ago. I don't know if he got it, but I guess, I would never know if he received anything I sent him.

A month passed since I receive the message, and here I am on a date with Jirou. He's a classmate of mine who's always had a liking for me. But he gave way since he knew that I was dating someone. I owe a lot to him. He was there when I was sad. He was there when I needed Tezuka. He was always there. And that's how he ended up on a date with me. I haven't officially given him a yes. But, I guess, I'll be answering him sometime soon.

* * *

**Amasawa Amai,**

**Has it been four months since I last called you? It must hurt a lot. I hope you've recovered. I hope you're back to being the same Amai that I once knew. ****I hope….**

**Amai, I don't want to confess everything through a piece of paper but I do think that since we broke up through a letter, this should be the appropriate way for me to explain everything. **

**I stopped answering you not because I hated you. It wasn't because I wanted you away from my life. It's actually contrary, I wanted you near me. I wanted you to be with me all the time. But I couldn't endure the hurt I was going through. I just had to stop the relationship. I just had to stop longing to hear from you. I had to cut all the ties we had for my own happiness and for me to concentrate on tennis. **

**I know you hate me now more than you've already hated. **

**But to tell you the truth… Four months wasn't enough for me to stop loving you. The long gap we had without talking or messaging made me desire you more. The last letter you sent me made me want to hold you more. Amai, I'm not going to stop now. Not ever. No.**

**Inui tells me you're seeing someone. I should have seen that coming. I caused this to myself, and thus, I must receive punishment for it. **

**I know we can't get back together now. I'm terribly sorry for hurting you. **

**Don't call me. I might hurt you again. **

**-Tezuka Kunimitsu**

I dropped the piece of paper on the table and cried. The paper was wet from tears, and the table, too. I couldn't stop crying.

I grabbed my phone and speed dialed to his number. He told me not to call but it was only a signal for me to call.

"Hello, this is Kunimitsu speaking." He said in German. I had already heard this before and I missed it. I really really really missed it.

I couldn't help myself. I felt like I was hyperventilating. "I love you! I still really do love you. And I don't know what to do without you, Kunimitsu." Everything came rolling down my mouth as if it were recorded.

There was a long silence.

"Amai" was all he could say.

"I'm not going out with Jirou." I continued. "I rejected him. I was so close to saying yes until I realized that I had to get someone better than you. And in this world there is no one better than you."

"So, you waited for a reply?" he asked.

"I didn't wait for a reply." I answered. "I didn't need to wait for it."

"What do you mean?" He was puzzled.

"You think I never notice that you monthly update your status in that social networking site?" I was smiling. I recalled that status he made a month ago.

"Which status?"

"'I still love her even if she tells me she doesn't love me anymore' I remember every single word. You posted it the day before I planned on saying yes to Jirou. That status saved our relationship, Tezuka." I was overjoyed.

"You read it?"

"Of course, I did. If that was the only way for both of us to connect so be it. And the site was a life saver."

"Thank goodness." He sighed.

"Huh?"

"I was hoping you would read it."

I grinned, "So you had it all planned?"

"No, I was just hoping."

"I guess, we both lost hope." I replied.

"Amai?"

"Yeah?

"I miss you and…"

"And?"

This reminded me of exactly four months ago when he last called me up. This was exactly what happened. I just feel so happy he actually got to finish his sentence.

"I love you. Like some sort of lunatic going crazy."

"That's genius."

* * *

A/n: The events were pretty fast paced. And yes, they are only in the second year of their long distance relationship. I guess its pretty hard to cope with such a relationship, huh? Thank Goodness, they didn't break up!

Thanks to those who took their time to read the story. Continue to await more chapters of this story, and... review? Give me suggestions. I'm just writing this story because I miss Tezuka and I don't like pairing him up with anyone else.

-Lynx


	3. Hands Tied Together

**RESPECT: I WON'T BE THERE**

**Respect: Hands Tied Together**

"Oh look, Tezuka, the snow is falling." I said while holding on to his hand and pointing at the clouds.

"Yes"

Unlike last Christmas where he didn't come and visit, Tezuka came to Japan. I didn't know about it until a week ago. It was quite mean of him not to tell me, but like the other times, he said that it was a surprise. I found it amazing how he could surprise me so well. Besides, I never even knew that he could hug me tightly, too tight I couldn't breathe. He must have missed me too much that he didn't want to let me go.

"I just wish we could be like this tomorrow, and the next day, and the next week, and the month after that." I stared into Tezuka's eyes. His eyes were glued to mine. "I don't want to let you go." I raised my right hand, the hand that held on to his, and showed it to him. "Don't you ever let go of this hand."

"Amai" He said. Whenever he said my name that usually meant that he had nothing else to say. I noticed that a lot when we talked on the phone. After I say a sentimental comment, he would say my name and then we would change the topic.

But I didn't want to change the topic. "Tell me you'll never let go of me."

He breathed out air. Visible air puffed out of his mouth. "I won't let go of you."

I grinned. "And now that you've said that, you will not let go of this hand until the clock strikes midnight."

His expression didn't change. I always wanted to crack his head so that I would know what he's thinking. But apparently, he tried to fill me in with what's inside his thoughts. "If holding hands mean so much to you, then I guess I shouldn't let go."

I couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Any single phrase that doesn't seem like a Tezuka- phrase would officially make my brain laugh on its own. I gave him my signature smile, "Right!"

"Now, where might these two love birds be heading to?"

We both turned our heads to be greeted by the one and only character who would snoop at our back with a grin on his face, Fuji Syuusuke. Along with him came a bunch of few other characters, namely Eiji, Oishi, Kawamura and Haru-chan.

I completely ignored Fuji's comment and jumped on the one guy I've been waiting to hug - Inui Sadaharu. It's been three whole months since I last saw him. I took a huge step and let go of Tezuka's hand. I jump on Sadaharu and he caught me without a problem.

"Gosh, I've missed you so much!" I looked up at his huge figure. "Wow, you've grown quite a bit in three months."

"I did, huh. 38% percent of my weight must have come from this new diet that I'm in. You want to try it?" He asked while letting go of my waists. "You, on the other hand, have lost quite a lot."

I giggled. I wasn't quite sure if that was a compliment or a show that I was completely stressed out during my second year of high school. I suddenly realized that my hand was missing some sort of warmth. I looked back at the expressionless Tezuka and noticed that I was not holding on to his hand.

I moved back and stood beside Tezuka. "I guess the second year of high school is stressful" I replied while catching Tezuka's hand. "How's Ren?"

"Renji? He's studying quite a lot. Just the usual."

"That sounds too boring." I looked at the other tennis idiots. "And how are you guys? Oh, wait, I hear Kawamura-san here has a girlfriend. Dare to share?"

He started scratching the back of his head, "We met in the sushi shop. She's a year younger than me and…" He began to start looking like a tomato. Eiji hit him in the back and told him to calm down. Apparently, Haru-chan explained to me that he was too in love that he couldn't explain anything about their relationship too publicly. We all laughed, except for my dearest Kunimitsu.

"And how are you two?" Eiji asked. He was eyeing our hands that were tied so elegantly to each other. I looked down at them and started blushing even though I tried to stop the blood from rushing.

"You didn't even tell us you arrived, Tezuka!" Oishi sounded infuriated.

"I arrived this morning, Oishi." He replied quickly.

"Ah, you guys are so mean." Eiji begins this puppy dog face. I think he's too old for it but man, he still looks cute. "You weren't planning to tell us that you're both here in Tokyo. And then last year, Tezuka flew straight to Osaka without telling us. We haven't seen you for a year."

Basically, the guys just miss Tezuka more than they miss me. I guess, it can't be helped.

Eiji didn't stop talking and continued getting mad because he was too late with all the news. "I wasn't even told that both of you were almost going to break up. Don't you guys ever think about how I feel?"

It's never too hard not to know what Eiji feels. I mean he shows all his expressions to you without even trying to hide it. He's an open book. An extremely open book!

I bow down to him jokingly, "I'm sorry, Eiji, Oishi. But you see, both of us are together now." I rose up our tied up hands. "So, you don't have to worry."

Oishi sighed while giving himself a massage on his temples. "That's exactly why I'm so happy."

I smiled back at him. "I swear with that attitude of yours, you can have a girlfriend without a problem. Believe me; you're like the ultimate nice guy!"

We all make another huge laugh while Oishi starts turning extremely red. And as expected of the senpais of the Seigaku regulars team (a few years ago), we all rush to Kawamura's sushi shop to try out his new dishes. This time, all the dishes were especially made by Kawamura for all of us. Oh, I just miss this.

"Twelve midnight is a long time, Amasawa Amai."

This was the comment of Tezuka as soon as he realized that he was getting tired of holding on to my hand. I never even knew that it was going to be this tiring. I mean at some point in my life, I just have to let go.

We sat on one of the benches that overlooked a frozen lake. "You know what I love about today?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

I looked up at the sky, while he continued to look at my face. "It's the fact that it's not raining." I stared back into his eyes. But my view was then covered by the darkness. Sometimes Tezuka just can't control himself. Kissing me without any sign or heads up, he's such an idiot in such things. I don't let go and allow him to kiss me with all he's got.

When he finally took a breath, he doesn't let his face move an inch away from mine. Our foreheads touch each other and I smiled. "I'm getting tired of these surprises, Tezuka." I whispered.

I rested on his chest as he hugged me tightly. I felt all surge of warmth around me. For some reason, I felt like I was covered in a blanket – a very thick blanket.

"I have a lot more surprises up my sleeve, Amai." He replied. "I hope you don't get tired too easily."

I chuckled. I pushed him away. He gave me a surprised look. "Just make sure that none of these surprises will give me a heart attack."

He smirked. "Sure"

Gosh, I just love that smirk!

I closed my eyes and felt the cool air on my cheeks. I rested my head on his right shoulder. A question popped out of my head. It was a question that I hated asking but every single time I think of it, I knew that I just had to ask it.

"Ne, Tezuka." I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Hm?" But I was mistaken. He's Tezuka. He hears every single thing that surrounds him.

I gulped a large bunch of saliva. I had to ask it. "When are you leaving?"

A moment of silence passed both of us. He didn't answer the question but instead stood up without notice and pulled me off the seat. I didn't know exactly where we were headed but I knew for sure it was another surprise. I hated surprises.

"Tezuka?"

He didn't respond. Either he was too excited to show me the next surprise or he was angry with my question.

"Tezuka!"

I yelled. I hated the fact that he was pulling me. It was hurting my arm. I was getting too tired. He knew that I suck at these strenuous activities like brisk walking or pulling of arms. I was seriously getting annoyed. Besides, I still had no idea where we were going.

"Tezuka!" I screamed once more and pulled him to a stop. It was hard and painful to my arm. He tried to pull but he stopped. "Why aren't you answering me? I just wanted to know when you were leaving. I don't care if it's tomorrow or the next day or the next week. I just don't want it to be a surprise. Not this."

He still didn't look at me. "Have you ever wondered what it felt like to be in my position, Amai? Have you thought that it hurts a lot for me to answering that stupid question? Leaving? Who wants to leave?" he screamed at my face. His face was filled with so much distaste. He looked so frustrated.

I looked down at my hand. It was still amazing that he didn't let it go. I don't think he was ever planning to.

I shook my head. "But Tezuka."

"Think for once, Amai!" He yelled once more. "I know I'm not alone here. I know you understand what I feel. You're a smart girl. Just for once, let's forget about leaving. Let's forget that next week I might be gone or that for the next few months I won't be seeing you. Let's just think about now. Because I don't want anything else but you for now."

A teardrop fell from my eye. It was uncontrollable. Even though he was stupid with all these love crap, he seriously knew how to make me fall in love with him again. He pushed me into another tight and warm embrace. I hugged him back and squeezed him tight. That's when I cried like a baby on his shoulder. Like a baby- I was for sure that was the term that best described how I looked.

"I guess every time I return to Japan, I see you cry, huh, Amai?"

I just nodded, continuing to sob relentlessly.

"Won't you stop?"

I shook my head.

I knew at that instant that Tezuka would have smiled at the very reaction I was giving him. He would have smiled and I would have missed that moment because my eyes were wet from all the tears that kept flowing.

He walked me home, with my hand still held on to his and my eyes still flooding with tears. I must have looked stupid. I must have really looked stupid.

We were nearing my house when I felt a vibration in my pocket. I wiped away the extra tears that were flowing from my eyes and looked at my phone.

It was an alarm.

"It's midnight, Tezuka." I told him.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked while looking at our hands. He obviously didn't want to let go of it since he held on to it with a lot more force. I, too, didn't want to let go.

"Nothing." I replied, trying to smile even though I knew another tear was going to fall.

Tezuka looked back at me and watched me force a smile on my face. And at that moment, I knew for sure that that smile he was giving me was genuine.

"You're too cute." I said while squeezing his cheek.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" We all yelled.

A Christmas party with a special reunion of the Seigaku tennis team was the perfect to celebrate. Two years has been too long. Echizen, who flew all the way from states just to meet his crazy senpais, is now an extremely gorgeous fellow. Kaido and Momoshiro haven't changed a bit in terms of attitude but I think those two have turned into gods of their own kind. Amazingly, I had just realized that the tennis team two years ago may have been secretly a host club. I mentally laughed.

Kawamura brought her extremely cute girlfriend, who was so clueless with the craziness of this club. Apparently, Oishi had a girl he liked and brought her along. But this was actually part of his plan to confess to her later when the clock hits 12. We all know the plan. Eiji has been pushing Oishi to stop blushing. I find it quite a cute scene. Haru-chan has been cooking up some new juices for all of us to try but none of us are willing to die on Christmas day. Fuji and Tezuka are talking silently in the corners. I have no idea what type of secrets they are hiding from me but sometimes, I just try to shrug it off.

I sit down on the cold benches near the tennis court. Everything from here looked like middle school all over again. I was starting to go sentimental.

"Amasawa-chan!" I looked up at the person calling my name.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei!" I greeted. "Merry Christmas!"

"Ah, Merry Christmas to you, too." She sat beside me on the bench. I've never actually talked to her about my personal life so it was a surprise for me when she called out my name. "How's Tezuka-kun?"

I smiled. "He's the same old stoic captain that you know."

"Oh really? He must be an interesting guy to pair yourself up with." She commented.

"Of course he is. Sometimes I think that it was stupid that we got together and thought that we might break up. But since he knows how to keep his word, I realized that it's pretty hard to do that."

"Keeping his word, huh?" She grinned, "In reality, he isn't just keeping his word."

I looked at her stare at her ex-students jump around the tennis court. "What do you mean?"

"He's doing all that he can so that he can get what he wants." She smiled. She explained more. "Of course you know how he sacrificed his arm for the sake of his team."

I nodded.

"He can do that again just to have you by his side." She smiled. "I'm speaking metaphorically."

"I know." I replied. "But what does he want?"

"I guess other than being by your side, he wants something more." She took a sip from a drink she was holding on to. "Now, that is something you youngsters have to find out on your own."

"Would you know what it is?"

She stood up from her seat. "Of course not!" She giggled. "I don't know what goes inside that boyfriend's head of yours."

I smiled in return and watched her leave. I thanked her mentally for the words of wisdom. I believe that's her way of giving a Christmas gift.

"Alright, gather around because it's time for the gift giving!" Eiji called out to everyone.

Everyone else except Kawamura, his girlfriend, Oishi, his friend, Tezuka and I picked up a piece of paper from a bowl. Basically this meant that I had to be giving to Tezuka while he was giving to me.

I sighed at the stupidity of this whole party. And here I bought two gifts, because I had one for Tezuka and the other one to whoever I'll pick in the bowl. But there was no bowl picking for me. I guess I had to give both to Tezuka.

As everyone went to their pair to exchange gifts, I saw Tezuka walk to me. I jumbled through my bag and found my gift for him. I was close to showing it to him when suddenly he holds my left elbow.

"Amai" he said. "I have something to tell you."

I looked at his empty hand before I nodded my head. He didn't seem to bring a gift today. He led me outside the tennis court and back to the bench where I was sitting awhile ago. He told me to take a seat. He started feeling through his pockets while asking me questions.

"How long will you be in Tokyo?" He started.

"Uh, two more weeks." I replied. I wondered what he was trying to get from his pocket. He finally pulled out

"Any plans?"

"Nope." I shook my head. By this time, he had a piece of paper removed from his pants. It was pretty large. I suddenly thought that it was stupid of him to take some time in searching when it was not so hard to find. "I guess I'm just going to stay home."

He hands me the paper. "Want to go on a trip with me?"

I get the paper. "To where?"

I opened up the folded paper and looked at the contents. I opened my eyes to the answer of the question. "To Germany"

I scanned through the ticket. I was bound for a flight to Germany in three days. I'd be staying there for five days and then I come back.

"Five days?" I asked while looking up at him with glee.

He nodded.

"Oh my gosh! You're brilliant!" I jumped off my seat to hug him. He hugged me back immediately.

"Is that a yes?"

"Who would say no to such a magnificent request?" I replied rhetorically. He smirked.

What I love about this Christmas is the fact that I would be spending it mostly with him. It was probably the happiest Christmas that I've experienced so far and I was for sure that if I would be with him until I die, every single Christmas would be better.

"You know what?" I said while staring deeply into his eyes.

"Hm?"

"You're irreplaceable." I said while pinching his nose.

"Yes. And so are you…"

* * *

A/n: It has seriously been so long since I last wrote. Anyway, I don't plan to write spontaneously with this story. Two more one shots to go! And the next chapter would obviously be a date in Germany!!

Thank you to all those who subscribed, favorited and reviewed. You are the ones that keep me alive.


	4. Sentimental Value

**RESPECT: I WON'T BE THERE**

**Chapter 4: Sentimental Value**

I covered my ear with the headphones that played a sweet and soulful song. I shut my eyes and felt the beat of the music bumping in my ears. The hand that brushed my hand smoothly sent tingles up my arm. I could feel the smoothness of Kunimitsu's skin rub onto mine, massaging my palm nicely. I silently laid my head on his shoulder, fitting it perfectly on him. I felt a surging gripping strength as his hand held on to mine. I knew for sure he was excited. He was clearly excited for a trip of his lifetime. And he wasn't going to be alone. I was going to be with him in every single endeavor that he had to experience for the next five days.

The plane took off smoothly. I silently wished for a safe ride and fell asleep on his shoulder.

**Tezuka Kunimitsu:**

What I loved about this plane ride was knowing that I wasn't alone anymore. I wasn't seeing tears form in Amai's eyes as she saw me off. Nor did I see the sadness in her face as she tried to form a longing smile. I had seen none of that. I had not felt the tinge of pain whenever I was walking away from her. I wished that this ride would last forever. Because, I didn't want to see her fly away from me.

We arrived Berlin safely. It was the same. No changes at all. Amai, on the other hand, was simply amazed at the architecture of the city. She would stick her hand on the cab that took us to her hotel. She stared into the buildings of the city and asked me the name of the places. She was curious as she normally was. I had told her that I would leave all the questions for later, since I, myself, would be the one in charge of touring.

As she got out of the cab, she gripped her jacket tight. It was colder than Japan. She looked like she was going to freeze.

"Do you feel cold?" I asked her, while removing Amai's and my luggage from the cab.

She nodded her head while shivering slightly. "I think I was expecting a temperature lesser than this."

I looked up at the sky and found the sun greet us shyly. "It's actually warmer than it usually is. During winter we reach up to colder temperatures than this."

"Eh?" I watched her yell in shock. The cab driver seemed surprised by it. I gave him the payment for the ride and thanked him. She grabbed the hem of my jacket, "You're saying it gets colder than this?"

I nodded. "You don't have enough garments?"

She shook her head. "That isn't it."

I inquired about the reservation I made with the receptionist. "Then, what is it?"

"I was just surprised by the coldness of the place. Can't you see? I'm already shivering." She explained. I took her to the elevator while I carried my luggage. I clicked on the number ten.

"Should I lend you some more clothes?" I offered.

She waved her hand, "No thanks. I'm sure what I brought is enough to ease the coolness."

Within seconds, we were in her floor. I brought her to her room which was a little far from the main hallway. I unlocked the door and opened it for her.

"Wow, this place is nice." She commented. "How'd you get to find a place like this?"

"This is the hotel that I told you about. The one my friend owns." I replied, recalling the first time I told her about this certain friend. I dropped my bags by the side of the door, while she placed hers on top of the bed.

"So, I'm staying here for a free?" she asked. She sat on the bed and lied down on it

"It's a belated birthday gift he gave me." I sat on the bed where she lied.

"Wait a second." She said. "There's something wrong."

"Hm?"

She pointed to the object beside her. "Why are there two beds in this room?"

I looked at the other bed and sighed mentally. This was the first thing I noticed when I entered the room. I was quite surprised, too, but I had realized that it was part of the bet that my friend had given me. "He wanted me to sleep with you for the whole time you'll be staying here. It's a bet. But I don't plan to play along with this bet. If I get the chance to, I can change your room to single bed room. I plan to stay in my dorm for the rest of the vacation."

"A bet?" She nodded her head. "OK. I understand. It's alright. You don't have to go through the hassle of moving me to another room. This one is fine already."

I liked this part of her. The part where she considers the needs of the others. She doesn't complain too much and thinks about the people around her as equal as she values herself.

"But wait, you'll be alone in the dorm. You said that everyone has already gone back to their families for the vacation." She suddenly uttered.

"It's fine." I reassured her. "I'm already used to it. I was alone last year."

"Ah…" she looked down at the bed and felt the bed sheets. "Last year, why didn't you go to Japan?"

I hated questions that had to do with my private life. I didn't like that curious part of her too much. She asks too much questions that sometimes it starts irritating me. But I had to answer. "Last year, I was busy with my physical exercises. I stayed in the rehabilitation center just to make sure my arm gets better."

She still didn't look at me. I wondered what had gone inside of her head. I never really knew that reminiscing part of a person. That's the part I was weak in. I never understood the part of a person where they start thinking of the past. Why can't they just look forward into a better future? It's just a waste of time to sulk in the memories of the past.

I suddenly felt a hand on my cheek. It was a cold hand but it felt soothing for a reason. "You know, Kunimitsu, I don't really know what goes inside your head. But sometimes, I just don't mind anymore. I don't know why. Maybe it's because your eyes say it all."

Amai always spoke in a metaphoric manner that sometimes it was too hard understand. Even if I was someone who had such a great knowledge, I didn't understand her words sometimes. I grew onto it, somehow, but whenever she says something about me, I never seem to decipher it.

"I know you hate it when I nose around your private life. You don't tell me but I can tell. And sometimes, you hate it whenever I go crazy and do absurd things. You find it stupid and useless sometimes. And most of the time, you hate it whenever you leave me in the airport. I can tell your about to cry. But just as stoic as you are, I don't think I'll ever see water form in your eyes." She pushed my glasses up.

I didn't exactly know why she was telling me this, but for sure, she was going to lead to another sentimental comment. I didn't exactly understand how she could understand my expression through this poker face that I carry. It amazes me sometimes.

"Someday, I want to see the different faces that Tezuka Kunimitsu has." She smiled and held onto my hand. "That's something I told myself way back when I was in the first year of middle school. Way back when I thought of you as a respected one and as my rival. And here I am, having all the privilege to see it, but I can't find anything. Dearest Kunimitsu, you're so hard to decipher but sometimes so easy to read."

I held her hand in return. I didn't know when she was going to stop being sentimental but for some reason, I was starting to like it.

"Ne, what are you thinking of right now?" She asked me out of the blue. "I know I just threw you with words that seemed out of place, so here I am wondering what you're thinking."

She was back to being the curious child that she was. "I'm thinking that you've thought of the past too much. You're being too sentimental."

"But did I sound stupid?"

I shook my head. "No."

Stupid wasn't the word to describe what she sounded like. She sounded a lot like someone I respected back when I was in first of middle school.

Before she was going to speak, I stopped her. "When I was in the first year of middle school, you never spoke to me. Why was that?"

I had asked her something that I dug up from the past. It was something I never do but I was infected by her curiousness.

She stayed silent for a few moments. "I think I was scared. I respected you so much that I was afraid you would see me as a stupid girl who was in the same class as you. I watched every move I made just to make sure I looked perfect. I knew that if I was going to talk to you, stupid things might spill out of my mouth. If I said something wrong, you might see me as someone I was not. You would look at me differently. I wouldn't be the perfect girl anymore. I was afraid you wouldn't notice me anymore."

I listened to every single word that came out of her mouth. I had then realized that she went through so much just to be who she is now. She was a perfectionist and expected so much from herself. She was afraid I would see her as an idiot. I mentally giggled. _If it wasn't for my own stupidity, I wouldn't have fallen for her._

"But you yourself never spoke to me." She giggled.

I sat silently in front of her. Was I suppose to reply to that?

"That was a joke!" She slapped my arm hard. "I liked you the way you are. I respected you no matter what you did. You were amazing back then."

"You, too, were amazing." I said in reply. "You went through so much back in your middle school days."

"Both of us went through so much in our middle school days." She corrected.

Before we noticed it, the sun had set and we were still busy talking. We ate dinner in one of the restaurants in the hotel. We talked about how crazy middle school was. I explained to her how my rehabilitation went and she explained to me how school went for her. She reminded me of the days when Fuji was making a move on her. She told me about that kiss he forced on her and even reminded me about the rumors that were flying about us. I talked about the English essay I made about her and told her the story about how it ended up on Sensei's table.

We were reminiscing.

I had realized that it was actually a fun experience especially when it was Amai who was storytelling. She never stopped adding her creative and imaginative style to it. And besides, she had wonderful memory and she seemed to have given the story like it had just happened yesterday.

I had to admit that I loved it. I loved every moment of it.

In the end, I slept in the same room as she did. There were no arguments. We were both exhausted from the long day that we had. We were tired from talking. Besides, we had a long day the next day and she was clearly excited to tour Germany.

Like I said, Germany was already a normal sight to see. Berlin looked normal for me. But watching Amai's expression was something new. I told her the history of each historical statue or building we passed by. I bought her lunch from this famous restaurant and made her also try one of Germany's dishes. She seemed to have enjoyed every single moment of it and I enjoyed watching her. Everything seemed so new to me. Her expressions, her joy and her nonstop curiosity. Sometimes, I couldn't help but smirk at her stupid comments.

Three days passed by quickly and I had realized that we had already gone through a lot of monuments and historical places that make this place famous. We took most of our time in the parks, finding books in the library, and eating food in places Amai found interesting. She also took her time to shop around and by things for her friends and herself. She was running out of money fast but she never frowned while looking at her wallet. It was a smile that always came out of her face.

I didn't know how her jaw couldn't be strained with such huge smile for a long time without hurting. But sometimes that smile would also bring a smirk to my face. It took away all my struggles away.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked me while walking around the cold place.

"We should return to the hotel, it's getting late." I replied.

She just nodded at me while shivering to the cold breeze that passed by us. Indeed, I stayed with her for the past three and slept in the same hotel room as she did. I had almost completed the bet that my friend had asked me to do without noticing it. I walked beside her quietly. She, too, walked quietly. It was different from the usual curious self that she was. But the silence made things better for me.

The hotel wasn't far when she asked me something.

"Where's your dorm room?"

I watched her smile at me while waiting for me to answer. I wanted to ignore the question and head back to the hotel. But I never really got the courage to ignore any of her questions. I couldn't understand why.

"It's close to my school." I knew that she would tell me to take her there, so I added. "It's way past curfew hours so I don't think we could visit."

"Oh, really?" She said a little disappointed. "Then we should check it out tomorrow."

I nodded.

"I just wanted to know how you're place looked like. It might give me a vision of what your life is like whenever you call me. The sky that you see whenever you talk to me or the computer that you type on whenever you chat with me. I just want to know all the views that you see while you're here in Berlin." She mumbled. "In reality, I just want to see all the sides of you. See what you see."

I didn't give a reply. She was being sentimental again.

"Did you count the days?" she asked another random question again. However, this question was a question that I didn't want to answer. It's almost the same question she asked me last Christmas in Japan. She was just reminding me the day we're going to part ways.

I didn't answer.

"I've been here for exactly four days." She sighed, "I'm leaving tomorrow, Kunimitsu."

"Amai" was the only thing that came out of my mouth. I looked at the huge building right in front of us. It was the hotel we were staying in.

"I don't want to leave." She whispered while holding on to my hand. "I really don't"

I held on to her hand, tight. _I don't want you to leave, either, _came my mental reply.

And then I saw the tears. I grabbed her head and pushed it to my chest. She didn't stop. She sobbed louder and cried more. I pulled her in the hotel while she tried to stop the tears from falling. Everyone was watching as we entered elevator. I tried to cover her face under my jacket, but I do think it was impossible.

When we reached her room, her tears started to subside. She sat on her bed while I sat beside her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. It was the only way I could comfort her. No words could come out and tell her to stop crying. I never really knew how to put those things into words.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and started sobbing again. "I hate repeating that line." She continued crying. "The 'I don't want to leave line.'"

I just listened to her because that's all that I ever learned to do. Listen.

"You know what I like repeating more?" I heard her murmur in between her tears.

I shook my head but I knew that she didn't see that. Her eyes were most likely closed.

"I like to repeat the line, 'see you tomorrow.'" She said. "I want to schedule a date with you on Sundays and I want to go shopping with you. I want to see you practice for tennis and I want to watch you go through physical therapy."

I wanted to do the same, in reality. I wanted to see her study in the library, I wanted to see her write her story on her laptop, and I want to see her laugh with the classmates she tells me about. I want to see her in school uniform.

"I want to support you through all the things that you do. I want to cheer you on in a tennis match. I've never done that for you. Kunimitsu, please don't let me leave tomorrow Please don't."

Her crying seemed to have stopped but unfortunately she didn't stop talking. "Four days was short."

I didn't like that comment. It was short, true. I wanted it longer, true. But there was nothing I can do. Her ticket was only for a five day trip. I couldn't do anything about it.

"Hold me tonight."

Those were her last words before she dozed off to sleep on my arm. _Hold me tonight._ Was that an order? Would she know if I wasn't holding her?

I removed her jacket and scarf from her body. She fell to the bed when I let her go. I took off her shoes and arranged them at the side of the room, beside mine. I carried her to the middle of the bed and tucked her under her sheets. I walked to my bed and readied myself to sleep. I wrote on my journal about the crying moments that Amai had gone through and the words that she said. I added a note to myself: Find a way to comfort someone through words.

I lied down on the bed, closed my eyes, and covered myself under the sheets. Thirty minutes passed. I opened my eyes. I couldn't sleep.

I stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I got out and saw the sleeping form of Amai. _Hold me tonight._ Those were the last words she said. I didn't know if it was a way for me to sleep, but I knew that she would be happy. I walked to the side of her bed and looked at her sleeping face. I brushed her hair; it was more of an instinct.

_I'll miss you._ I told myself.

I walked to the other side of the bed, the part she wasn't facing. I opened the blanket and I slowly got inside. I didn't know what I was doing but I knew I was just following the order she asked me to perform. It wasn't something I usually do. But I wanted to do it. I wanted to do it for her.

I tucked myself under the blanket and found myself centimeters away from Amai. Her hair was covering my face. I smelled her nice lavender scent. My arms, on instinct, found itself crawling on her belly. I hugged her tight and felt her warmth take me over. I knew at that instant that that warmth was what would bring me to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with Amai facing me. Her eyes were open and her hand was touching my hair. She was surprised when she saw my eyes open but she smiled immediately.

"You're awake." She said.

"Ah"

"And you held me tight." She pointed at the arm that was covering her tiny belly. "I swear, your arm is heavy."

I let go right away after hearing the comment but she just giggled.

"I didn't really want you to let go, you know."

I just nodded and returned the arm.

"You look so much better without your glasses." She complimented. I've heard her say this more than once.

When I suddenly noticed the date, I watched her smile in shock. I uttered words, I never knew I would say, "You're leaving today."

She frowned. "I know."

We were both silent for a moment. I stared into her sad eyes.

"It's my first time leaving you. It's always been you." She reminded me. "But this time, I can't promise that I won't cry."

We got out of the bed after two long minutes.

We checked out of the hotel by lunch time and were in the airport in no less than an hour. But the two hours wait for the plane departure was too silent and long. We just sat there in silence while holding hands.

"I'm almost leaving." She said while looking at her watch.

I just nodded my head.

"Tell me one more time how long I'll have to wait until you get back to living in Japan."

I hated answering this question. Counting the days when she stayed in Germany was agonizing, how much more for the years when we'll stay apart?

"Was that five years?" She asked.

I just nodded my head.

She sighed. "Just promise me one thing." She smiled at me and pulled my hand to her lap.

I looked back at her wondering what it was. The boarding call was playing. We both stood up.

"I'll be there when you make that professional debut. I'll be there in every French open, US open or whatever tennis open there is in this world. Promise me that I'll be there in each rise and fall, victory and defeat that you'll encounter. Promise me that I'll be watching every single that you play in."

I smirked. It was another by instinct thing. "I promise."

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I need to go." She took her bag and let go of my hand. I nodded and watched her walk away from me.

There was indeed something wrong. She didn't cry. She was nearing the gate when I realize something else wrong. I was the one tearing up. My eyes were starting to get blurry. I finally knew what she felt like watching me leave.

"Amai!" I yelled while running to her. She turned around and I saw tears in her eyes. I hugged her tight. I didn't mind the people watching us.

"Kunimitsu. It hurts doesn't it?" She managed to say.

I nodded. I let her go.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I have to go."

She walked away from me once more and gave me a huge wave. She was gone in a few seconds. I hated it. I hated watching her go. It was painful. I wiped the falling tears off my face and sat back down.

A few minutes passed when I noticed that the plane had already left.

I realized that she didn't get to see my dorm room, but I realized something else.

"I forgot to kiss her."

* * *

A/n: It sounds a lot worse when its Tezuka is the one who narrates it, huh? I had a hard time because I never went to Germany and I got too tired to do my research. This was also the first time I made a chapter reach almost 4,000 words (3, 987words). I didn't see this coming but writing as Tezuka makes that happen…

I hope you enjoyed it and felt every single surging pain that went through the two of them. I don't know if you also got bored since it's Tezuka's POV and so it's a lot more serious. Don't forget to Review! And yes, thank you to those who reviewed last time… This was fun. The next chapter will be the last chapter.


	5. PreFinale: Coincidental Meeting

**Respect: I Won't Be There**

**Chapter 4.5 – Coincidental Meetings**

"Tezuka-san! I like you! Please go out with me."

I stuck to the wall and listened to the confession. The girl confessing to Tezuka-san was someone who recently joined the tennis team. She's my seat mate. She bowed down in front of Tezuka-san, handing him a letter of love. However...

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested to get into a relationship right now." He replied. The girl stood up properly and looked at him straight in the eye. From where I was hiding, I couldn't tell if she was crying or not.

"Alright." Then, she ran off.

Tezuka silently stayed behind. I waited for footsteps so that I could get out from my hiding place. When I finally heard them, I freaked out. They were going to my direction. I stood in place pretending that I just came from the staircase. He turned to the corner, where I was hiding. He looked surprised to see me and stopped walking for a second. After locking eyes with me, he began walking again. I turned my head to watch him walk down the stairs. Today, he looked a lot more respected the usual.

I was about to walk when I heard him speak. "Ah, Amasawa-san?"

I turned my head to look at him, staring straight at me. I started to get tense. I shouldn't look stupid, I respect this guy. If he thinks of me that I'm stupid and dumb, his impression of me will change.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Are you heading to the teachers' office?" He asked.

I wondered how he knew. I then realized that it was already past club time and there really was no one reason for me to be here. "Yeah. I just need to get something for our Nanami-Sensei."

He started walking up the stairs. "Then, I should join you. I need to ask her something."

As he started nearing me, I started to feel nervous. Ever since I became a first year, I always noticed how mature he looked. I knew then that I should become someone like him.

We started walking beside each other. We were almost of the same height, but I knew by the time we got into second year, I would be looking up at him, literally. Guys usually have a big growth spurt. I don't get why we, girls, have to stay short for a long time. Besides, we always hit puberty first.

Being beside him always makes me nervous, like right now. That is probably one reason why I'm silent. Or maybe, Tezuka-san just likes things silent. To break the silence I asked a question.

"What are you going to ask Nanami-sensei?"

He looked at me and then thought for a second, "I found a grammar mistake in the exam she gave us awhile ago."

I then recalled the test we took. "Oh yeah! That one. She interchanged 'is' and 'are'."

His innocent eyes widened, "You noticed it?"

I smiled gleefully and replied, "Yeah!"

Another long silence passed while we walked towards the room. It felt like we were walking for more than a mile. The pregnant silence was something I wasn't wishing for. I didn't like the idea that I was walking beside him and I wasn't saying anything. Here was my chance to impress myself but I couldn't possibly say nor do anything. Tezuka-san didn't seem to be interested if I said anything. He always looked unimpressed whenever girls did something for him. I respect him but I can't even tell him.

"We're here." His voice muttered. I looked at the door in front of us. He took a step forward and knock, after which he opened it. Walking slowly inside, we saw only one teacher. It was Nanami-sensei.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun and Amai-chan." She beamed while straightening up some papers on her table. "Here, Amai-chan." She handed out the papers, "this is what I promised to give you." I took the papers and looked at the English words sprawled all over it. I just returned the smile and replied.

"I promise to pass this to the class, first thing tomorrow."

"Of course you will." She said while patting my shoulder. "And what might Tezuka-kun be needing from me?"

Tezuka stood up straighter than usual and walked closer to Nanami-sensei. "Awhile ago, while taking the exam, I noticed a grammatical error."

Nanami-sensei looked surprised. Apparently, a lot of teachers who have been corrected by Tezuka-san are frightened. That's usually why professors don't like our class. Tezuka's too smart for them. She fumbled on the papers of her table and tried to make out sentences. "Uh, awhile ago... test... wait... error... I didn't notice... uh... wait..." She took out some paper from her already messy table. "Ah, I got lucky. It's Amai-chan's exam."

I started to blush. If Tezuka-san saw it, he would know my flaws. It would be better if she kept it to herself.

"Which... which part of the test is it?" She lowered the test paper to Tezuka-san eye-level.

This was the worst. Tezuka-san was staring straight at my exam. Scanning through the questions and answers that I placed. He'll know my mistakes.

"Ah, here it is, Sensei." He pointed at the paper and showed it to her.

"Alright then. I'll make sure I fix that mistake." She looked back at Tezuka-san. "Thank you."

The respected boy beside me pushed up his glasses. It was usually an amazing sight to see, but now, it didn't seem like it. Watching him only made me wonder what kind of person I looked in his eyes. Surprisingly, his face turned to mine before we both turned back to the Sensei.

"Oh, wait." Our sensei called to us. "You know, it's quite interesting to see both of you in school in such a late hour. It's rare to see both of you together." She smiled once more. It seemed as if she almost forgot the mistake that Tezuka corrected.

I tilted my head wondering why she said such a thing. "Is there something wrong with it?"

She shook her head, "No. Not at all. But seeing the top two freshman right in front of my eyes is something quite new. You know, a lot of professors wonder who's going to shine the more first before the other dims out. They've all placed their bets but I won't tell you who is winning." She started chuckling. "Besides, I know why Amai-chan is in school at such a late hour, but Tezuka-kun is something out of the ordinary. Did tennis practice last longer than usual?"

He once more pushed up his glasses. He looked so honest and kind. "I had some things to take care of. But it was only a coincidence for Amasawa and I to be looking for you at the same time."

She waved her left hand, "of course it is. If both of you were looking for me at the same time, that would mean both of you aren't competing. This must all be a coincidence, right?"

We left her after we said our goodbyes. I didn't like the last part of the conversation. Is it really that wrong for me to be standing beside Tezuka-san? If you think about it, I am his number two. I'm just trailing behind him by tiny points. Do only coincidences make things possible for me to be walking beside Tezuka-san? Can't I just talk to him without making other people think we're competing?"

"Ah, Amasawa-san" Tezuka's voice stopped my thoughts. Right now is real. We may look like we're competing, but right now, we're just talking. We're talking like two normal friends, or classmates.

"Yeah!" I said hurriedly and a little excited. We were walking down the stairs and almost ready to leave the school.

"Awhile ago, as I was scanning your test, you completely didn't surprise me." He uttered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I questioned. Surprise him. Did that mean that he noticed my mistakes and that he expecting some? Was he going to lecture me about my mistakes and teach me some English?

He stopped walking and locked his eye on my mine. "Our answers are alike. I've never seen your test results before, and today was a first time. I knew you were good, but after seeing that test, I've found out that you're better than I expected."

I couldn't reply. I didn't know how to reply. The Tezuka Kunimitsu was praising me. It was something extraordinary and overwhelming. I tried to wake up and instantly replied, "Thank you."

He just nodded. We started walking again but this time, I wasn't nervous. My heart was filled with glee. What he just said made this day one of the best days of my life. It's amazing.

"Ah, one more thing." He said.

"hm?" I wondered what his follow up was.

"You have a really nice handwriting. It's out of the ordinary."

Two praises in one time. I've hit the goal. This is extremely awesome.

"Thank you!" I said while blushing. We were nearing the gate when I thought of something. If he was praising me this much, shouldn't I praise him back, too? I was getting fidgety. I hammered my brain into words that could come out as a praise. Something that was different. Not something like "You're genius" or "You're tennis playing is awesome."

But I was too late. We were already parting ways and I still couldn't get any idea of what to say. He was turning left and I was turning right.

"I'm heading this way. Thanks for accompanying me to Sensei." I said and walked to my right.

He just nodded and turned left.

I felt weird inside but I wanted to stop him. I wanted to learn more about him. He's the guy I've always wanted to know about. I finally had the chance but I didn't get it.

This is crazy.

I stopped walking and thought of a witty sentence. If I would turn around I'd still find in at least yelling distance. I should think of something to say, now. I held on tight to my bag which hung on my shoulder. The wind seemed to have stopped moving. Everything stopped except for my brain. It was ticking and thinking. However, my brain stopped, too, when I heard someone call out to me.

"Amasawa-san, is there something wrong?"

After hearing his voice, I immediately turned around. "Tezuka-san" It seemed like he didn't move an inch. He waited for an answer, "Uh, nothing." I tilted my head, "I just started thinking of something."

He looked down. "Same here."

"Really?"

"Yes." He gazed back at me. "Are we really both competing?"

I was taken by surprise. I didn't move at all. I didn't know how to answer. It seemed as if Tezuka-san was the only one who didn't notice the competing air between us. I was competing with him but he wasn't. I was losing so badly but he wasn't. How come he wasn't seeing this?"

"You never noticed?" I just asked with all honesty intact.

He shook his head.

"Why?" I questioned. How can he not notice it?

"Why?" he asked himself. "I don't know. I never thought that both of us were competing. I knew you were always behind me but I never thought you had wanted to get better than me. Besides, shouldn't we all be competing with ourselves, so that we could all get better?"

I was shocked by his words. A fellow first year was sharing his advices for me. I always made Tezuka a goal for me to pass so that I could get better. But after hearing what he just said, I don't know what to do?

I suddenly thought of a question to ask. "Tezuka-san, can't I just make you a mountain for me to challenge myself with?"

He pushed up his glasses. "I guess..."

"Alright." I waved my hand. "Thanks a lot for today again!"

He nodded once more and then turned around. Once I looked at his back, I realized that he seemed so much greater than me. His birthday is probably only just a few months earlier than mine, but from my view he looked so much older than that. At that moment, he was someone I respected more and more.

Before I could turn around and go back home, I woke up from my dream. "A weird flashback dream, huh." I told myself. I found myself in the cafeteria of the hospital I worked in. I looked at my watch and noticed that I only had a thirty minute sleep. _What happened after that meeting? _I asked myself. _Ah, I went back home and wrote a story about it. _I grinned and got off the chair. The television in the cafeteria was boosted up in a loud volume. Everyone around me had their eyes set on it.

"Wow! Tezuka made another nice drop shot!" One man shouted.

"Yeah! And his opponent couldn't even catch up to it." An intern yelled.

"That was awesome. Plus, he's fast." Another one commented.

"And hot, too." Some girl said.

I just smiled and listened to their compliments. I looked away from the screen, trying to miss Tezuka's back as he tried to hit the balls.

"How long has it been since you broke up with him?" Oishi's voice ringed behind me. "He wished that you would be there to watch him when he debuted."

"There's nothing I can do, Oishi." I simply replied while walking further away from him.

* * *

A/n: I was halfway through the last chapter when I wanted to make a flashback scene. And thus, a .5 chapter was made. I promise, the last chapter is coming up next. Who loved the cliffhanger? I did!

Don't forget to send me some love (or, in other words, a review)


	6. A Lucky Streak

**RESPECT: I WON'T BE THERE**

**Chapter Five: A Lucky Streak**

**Amasawa Amai:**

Here's what I love about being a doctor: I get to serve so many people. The feeling of taking care of different people and saving them from a crazy disease is something extraordinary. I just can't help but smile whenever someone thanks me. I feel so accomplished.

I watched as I waved goodbye to my cancer free patient. Being an oncologist has its bad days and its good days. Sometimes, I just have to tell the patient's family that there is a slim chance of survival, in other times I get to tell them the good news. Today was a good day. I got to change the life of another person.

"It seems that you've been on a lucky streak, Amai-san."

I looked at the boy walking towards me. It was Oishi. We work in the same hospital, saving lives at almost the same time. He has become an orthopedic doctor. Like his uncle, the man who helped save Tezuka's life.

"It's great to finally see her leave the hospital. She's been here for quite some time and I just love watching her smile like that." I said as I smiled back at Oishi.

He got closer to me and took out a folder on his next patient. He gave me a smile and then said, "Did you see the game of Tezuka, yesterday? He won all three matches."

It's been quite some time since someone said his name. The doctors in this hospital rarely talk about tennis and so I'm freed from the pain.

"I haven't been watching his games." I replied right away. I looked at my watch wondering if now as a good time to check on that fifteen year old patient.

"Ah, he's seemed to have lucky streaks, too." He commented.

"I don't really mind." I turned around. "I'm sorry. I have to check this patient." I walked away from Oishi. Hearing Tezuka's name more than once was already enough to break me down.

The moment after we graduated from high school, Tezuka started his race to being a professional tennis player in Germany. This led to more delayed phone calls and emails. He took most of his time to practice. He, too, had started roaming the world for the next tennis tournament. I, on the other hand, continued to pursue my dream to become a doctor. I was so immersed by my love for studying and he was immersed in his tennis life that we ended up with a decision. We couldn't handle waiting for each other. We were both hindrances to each other's futures.

We broke up.

I used to send him emails once a month, after our break up. I just told him about my studies but I never told him how much I missed him. I knew that even if I wanted both of us to be together, that was already impossible. With how far he has reached, he may not have room for me anymore. It's been years since I last sent him an email.

I opened the door to my patient and found her sleeping peacefully on his bed. It was pretty silent and her loved ones left to take some rest. I had to wake her up to perform some physical check up. She was pretty normal today and so, I left her alone.

"Amasawa-san?" She called out before I opened the door. I turned around. "I hear some rumors here that Tezuka Kunimitsu used to be your boyfriend?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Saya-chan, where'd you hear that?"

She looked at me and smiled, "One of the nurses. I was watching his game yesterday when the nurse came in. She sort of spilled it out, unconsciously."

I glided to the side of her bed. "Well, I guess, you shouldn't be listening to those rumors. Get some rest. There'll be more exams later." I tucked her underneath the blankets.

"How long were you two together?" she whispered.

My eyes gazed at hers. "I don't want to talk about it."

She grinned and sat up, "So, it is true. You were together with Tezuka Kunimitsu."

I sighed. "Yes, I was."

"Whoa, that is so cool." She tried to fix the bed, so that she could sit properly. I helped her doing so, but I didn't really want to help. Saya was just going to ask more questions. "I never had a boyfriend in my entire life. Why don't you tell me some of your stories?"

I glared back at her. "Seriously, Saya, get some rest." I took the blanket and tried to tuck her in but she stopped my hand.

"Please?"

I breathed out heavily, "Fine." I took a seat from the side and moved it closer to hers. "What do you want to hear?"

"Everything! From the start to the end."

I pushed up my glasses, "Alright. I should start with my first year in middle school."

Her eyes lit up.

"That's how far your history is?"

I smiled and nodded, "I'll tell you exactly how that famous tennis pro was when he was a child. I'll tell you everything."

I stayed in her room for quite some time. I couldn't tell her the break up story just yet because we were still in the Osaka Arc. I had to leave because I was called up by a nurse and her family started appearing.

By the end of the day, I left the hospital to go back home. While walking towards the bus stop, I felt drizzles of water falling on my hair. I looked up and a huge drop fell on my glasses.

"It's raining."

**Tezuka Kunimitsu:**

Fuji once told me that Amai joined this medical mission that a photographer's alliance sponsored. He said that she didn't change much and was still the same cheerful girl.

"However, I did ask if she was watching your games." I remembered him saying, "But she replied saying that she doesn't have time to watch it."

I got out of the bathroom and changed into suitable clothes for sleeping. I grabbed some water from my refrigerator on the first floor and sat on the chairs of the dining room.

I continued to recall that conversation we had with Fuji, "She also said that she wasn't interested in watching it."

I stayed silent as I listened to him talk.

"But Tezuka, that doesn't mean that she has completely forgotten about you. I think that…"

I interrupted him, "That's alright, Fuji. I wasn't expecting her to watch it anyway. Our break up is a good enough reason to miss those games."

"Tezuka, are you sure you're fine with it being this way? You should also try to contact her."

"It's fine." I replied.

But in reality, it wasn't fine. I always dared to reply to her emails after we broke up. I even try to send her one; however, I can never seem to click on 'send.' Sometimes, I feel irritated that I can't get to contact her. It was my fault, and here I am, trying to forget her.

Forget her.

That wasn't ever possible. Seldom times, I would hear echoes of her voice while I play on the field. However, when I look up and search for the owner of the voice, I could never find her face. I try to get better, to stay in the game, hoping that one day I would find her cheering her for me.

Arriving Japan wasn't easier than I expected. I wasn't excited about the sudden fame that I achieved, or the interviews that I participated in. Almost every single day of my life in Japan was busy. My manager wasn't going to give me some time to be with my old friends. But no matter how much I didn't enjoy it, I had to bear with it. This is the result of all the hard work that finally paid off. Being a tennis Pro.

"Tezuka!"

I turned to my right and saw Oishi heading towards me. It was an amazing sight to see him in a doctor's outfit. It's been too long and right at that moment, all the memories came flooding right back at me.

"You really did come to this hospital." He said while breathing heavily. "Sorry, I took too long."

"That's fine. I didn't wait too long." I replied immediately.

"You haven't changed at all. You still are as respectful as usual." Oishi looked around before looking back at me. "Maybe I should go hide you somewhere. This place might be flooded with people later."

I nodded and Oishi instantly took me to his clinic, two floors up through the elevator.

"You know, watching you play makes me feel really proud." He smiled while giving me a drink of tea. Fixing himself up on his seat, he purely praised me and told me how happy he is to see me playing in the international field. All I could reply was "thank you" and I shared how much I wanted to play alongside him and the others.

"Playing with all of you gives me a different kind of happiness." I said.

He leaned on the chair and said, "You know, maybe you have changed a lot."

"I guess change is good." I replied.

A knock suddenly came on the door before he could give me a reply. A head of a male doctor popped out of the door. "Syuichirou, are you busy?" he asked.

Oishi stood up and excused himself for a second. "What do you need, Satoshi?"

"Oh, just some second opinion on this patient of mine."

Before I could say anything, Oishi left me alone in the room. I stood up and walked around the small room. Everything reminded me of my check-ups during my days in middle school. Even the air around Oishi remind me of middle school. By the door stood a cabinet, where it was filled with different medical books. But one interesting book struck me. Stephen King. I picked it up and scanned through the pages. In less than two seconds, I found a picture inside. Three people. Oishi, the doctor awhile ago and Amai.

Amasawa Amai.

Her hair was way longer than I expected. She didn't have her troubling bangs anymore and they rested on her eyebrows elegantly. This was the Amasawa Amai that I haven't seen for a long time. This is her new life that I'm not part of.

As I heard the door open, I quickly returned whatever I found. But Oishi knew what I found in his cabinet.

"So, you found the book." He muttered. "I finished this before a week could end."

I nodded. "This is the same book I borrowed when we were in middle school."

He grinned. "I know." He turned to look at me. "Amai told me."

The way he said the name Amai brought jealousy to my heart. I didn't know why. But there was clearly something that's left from that long relationship that we had. That hard and long relationship.

Oishi started looking jittery as he returned back to his seat. I didn't understand why. "You know, I was told that I wasn't going to tell you this but it seems like I just can't hold it."

"Hm?"

"The other boy in the picture." He started. I looked at the picture once more. Amai stood at the left most area and smiled, while a boy stood beside him. "His name is Kanai Satoshi." I stared at the black haired boy smiling greatly. "That's her boyfriend."

I was shocked. I was close to actually dropping the paper. His last sentence brought me to a great sense of reality. I didn't have any right to be jealous of anybody at all. Not even Oishi who could call her by her first name so freely. I don't have any right at all.

"Satoshi called me awhile ago because he wanted to propose to her this afternoon."

I blanked out for a second. I've missed her for so long and here she was, moving on faster than I expected. I couldn't believe it but there was nothing really unbelievable. She had all the power to do whatever she wanted. If she would say yes to this guy, I couldn't do anything to stop her. Nothing. I have no power over her. I'm nothing to her. We're just an old relationship. Old partnership.

But how come I feel like I want her to be mine?

Clearly, I shouldn't be feeling this.

I shouldn't.

"Tezuka, did you hear me?" Oishi's voice sang beside me. "I know you're shocked. I am, too. We all thought that you and Amai were going to end up together happily forever. I guess happy endings don't happen to everybody."

I still didn't give a reply.

"She's just in her clinic. You can always just see her now. Maybe, you're last few words before you finally give her away to another guy." He continued.

I didn't need to give her a message. She could do whatever she wants and I shouldn't complain. I should just leave her alone.

But I can't. I want to tell her something. I don't know what to tell her but I just really want to tell her anything.

"You know, she's been waiting for at least a little something from you. A gift on her birthday, a call from the phone, a reply through email." He said. "But you never gave anything. Tezuka, she prayed that you guys would get back together."

"She's waited too long." I finally said. "And I don't have any right to just appear right before her eyes without warning. I don't have any right to ruin the chance of a great life for her. I really don't."

We stood silent for a long time. I didn't know for how long but I knew that the seconds were running fast between the both of us.

"Does this Satoshi know that Amai and I were once together?" I asked out of the blue.

Oishi nodded. "He knows."

I returned the picture in the book. "I should get going. I'll see you later in Kawamura's?"

He nodded. "Take care of yourself, Tezuka."

"You, too."

I opened the door slowly and found another figure trying to open the door on the other side.

"Oish… Kunimitsu?"

"Amai"

**Amasawa Amai:**

What I never understood was how my day ended in such an odd manner? My boyfriend proposed to me right after I saw Tezuka. It's like he knew that Tezuka's sudden appearance will take me away from him. I didn't want that to happen at all. I wanted to be with Satoshi. He was the right choice, the right man. The man I want to wake up with in the morning, eat with during dinner, give him a kiss before going to work.

But why was my heart saying otherwise?

I shook my head in reply to his proposal. He already knew why. And it pained me just seeing him rejected. I love Satoshi. I really do but after seeing Kunimitsu again, a surge of hope suddenly ran back to me. It took me forever to get myself to let go and even in the most crucial of times, I've realized that I just cannot let go.

"It's Tezuka, isn't it?" Satoshi said as he took his seat back, closing the box encasing the ring.

I didn't want to answer. There was no need for an answer.

He shook his head, "I've lost against a professional tennis player. Well, that was a match." He quickly stood up from his seat and said, "I do think that this is goodbye. Whatever happens though, I'll always be here for you."

I nodded, while I felt tears running down my cheeks. Sympathy was the feeling I had for Satoshi. I couldn't look at him in the eyes, it seemed wrong. There was no more reason for me to see him, I'd only hurt him.

Or have I just hurt myself in the process?

I plopped myself on a couch in front of the TV screen while drinking a warm cup of coffee. I wanted to punish myself for hurting Satoshi. There was just nothing I could think of doing. As soon as I switched on the television, Tezuka Kunimitsu's face showed up. I wanted to switch it immediately, but I couldn't bring myself to doing it.

He was having a live interview in one of the biggest talk show of Japan. I was quite late since it must have started a little while ago. However, I reached a segment that entitled TEZUKA'S LOVE LIFE. The interviewer faced Tezuka and asked, "I hear a lot of rumors that you fell in love with this girl way back in middle school and ever since then, you've been in a long distance relationship? How true is that?"

Tezuka looked at the interviewer and hesitated, "It's all true. Although, we broke up a little before I finally reached the Professional scene."

"Wow!" The interviewer exclaimed, "Tell us a little more about that."

"There really isn't much to tell. Long distance relationships are hard to get by. With her, of course, she was always easy to reach. She wouldn't mind sleeping late just to listen to me. She was always open to me and found time to be reach me. However, with me finally starting my quest to be a pro, I lost time to reply to her and when I finally did I told her that we had to end it."

The interviewer shook his head, "After her were there any more girls in your life?"

"None. I found it unreasonable to have any other girl who couldn't live up to be just like my first girlfriend."

"That's very sweet of you. Have you been in contact with her?"

"Actually," he adjusted his glasses, "I just saw her awhile ago in the place where she works. A friend of mine told me that she had a boyfriend who was just about to propose to her."

"Oh. Such bad luck you got there, Tezuka."

He smirked a little, "Indeed."

"Maybe there is something you want to tell her right now."

"If I may?" Tezuka asked while the interviewer nodded, "I don't know what your fiancé thinks of me, or if he hates me right now. I just simply want you to know that even through all these years, you're the only face I search for when I'm playing on the court. Yours is the only voice I want to hear yell out my name. And you are the only person that I would want to spend my life with. But if you have chosen to be with the man you love now, I will not stop you. For all I want is your happiness."

And with that, the interviewer clapped his hands. "Wonderful."

Instantly, at that moment, I texted Sadaharu, who knew must have been in that studio. I quickly typed, scanned through my phone list, and sent the message. In that short matter of time, a commercial break occurred. My phone rang and I received a message. Sadaharu had said that he understood.

When the show came back on, the interviewer looked a little too happy. My hands were on my phone close to my ear as I watched the TV and I waited for my call to be answered.

"Apparently some good news has arrived during that short break. This will come as a shock to the audience and to Tezuka." The camera panned to the audience then quickly returned to Tezuka, "It seems like your dear ex-girl friend has rejected her fiancé, and we have her on the phone right now." The interviewer looked at the audience, "Amasawa-san?"

I perked my head up, and answered, "Yes?"

"We have a Tezuka Kunimitsu here who wants to talk to you." He looked at Tezuka and nodded his head to him.

"Amai?"

"Hey." I replied with a huge smile on my face. I was biting my nails as this had taken place.

"What happened?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. I just had to make a choice and I didn't choose him."

The interviewer was smiling, and so were the people in the audience. He raised his thumbs up in the air.

"And who did you choose?" Tezuka asked slyly.

"You."

**Tezuka Kunimitsu:**

Beads of sweat were forming on the top of my forehead. The heat was scorching my skin. I was exhausted and dehydrated. But I still wanted to fight. I was leading 5-3 against this French player. He, too, was having a hard time against me. It was his turn to serve and I caught up with the ball instantly. And there we were, up for another long rally.

However, I didn't mind at all. For as long as there was only one person I knew who was watching out for me. And this time, she wasn't just watching from a screen. She was here, a few meters away from me, with only this court to separate us. She's the reason why I play and she's the reason why I'll be winning this game, too.

Amasawa Amai, this time, I will be there.

* * *

A/N: How long did you guys actually wait for me to finally finish this off. Sorry for the delayed ending. But thank you for the support. Respect has gone a long way and this is where it ends.

Thanks for everything!

-LYNX


End file.
